Change of Heart
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: After the battle with Apocalypse, Mystique has a dark past she must have help confronting, who better to ask than Charles Xavier? Rogue has learned to control her mutant abilities very well, and becomes close to Logan. Charles/Mystique, Logan/Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Change of Heart

Pairings: Mystique/Charles, Logan/Rogue

Warnings: M/F, Language, Violence, Sort of AU/AR, spoilers, WIP will have sexual situations!

I'm using an idea from an episode of Wolverine and the X-Men, the one where Wolverine finds out Mystique knew him from before he got his metal claws, they were former lovers from the sounds of it. I'm going to change some of it and put it into the X-Men Evolution Universe, (You don't really need to see the episode as I'll tell you what you need to know through the story!) I'm going to have both Wolverine and Mystique lose their memories of the horrible experiments done to them and obviously of everything that happened before that, they just remember waking up after everything happened to them and went on with their lives. But Mystique and Logan will share more than just being former lovers, as you'll see in my story!

Summary: After the battle with Apocalypse, Mystique has a dark past she must have help confronting, who better to ask than Charles Xavier? Rogue has learned to control her mutant abilities very well, and becomes very close to Logan.

Chapter 1-Nightmares

*Mystique's Dream*

I was in a strange tank of some kind, an unusual green fluid was surrounding me. My vision was blurry as I looked around. Outside the tank was a metal room with abnormal equipment all around. I was able to breath through a tube that went down my throat, wires were stuck through various parts of my body.

My eyes widened with shock and fear as I noticed the person who was suddenly dragged into the room. 'No no no no no!' I tried shouting, flinging my arms against the glass holding me captive. The man was pulled towards the middle of the room, he looked up to meet my eyes. "Mystique…" He muttered. "I promise…I'll get you outta here…don't ya worry, darlin'."

*End Dream*

"James!" Mystique cried out as she jerked awake, panting heavily. "Damn it!" She gasped, rubbing her face as she thought back to her dream. 'Its always the same, is it a…memory?'

"That…was Wolverine, but why did I call him James?" She questioned and tried to remember the rest of her dream, but it was fading quickly. "That's the first time I've realized who it was. And…my skin…it wasn't blue!" She muttered quietly. Coming to a conclusion, she slipped out of bed and dressed before heading out of her house.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' Dream*

Cain was sitting on top of me. He was mad at me for accidentally breaking his favorite toy. His hand was over my mouth as his body pinned my legs to the ground. I tried punching him, but his free hand quickly held both my wrists still. Suddenly Cain's knee began rubbing against my growing erection. 'That didn't happen…' I thought in confusion…

*End Dream*

Charles' eyes flew wide as he realized someone was actually sitting on him. "Mmmmph!" He mumbled through the hand over his mouth. He quickly sat up pushing the hand off his face so he could speak properly. "Mystique!" He asked in surprise.

"I'm not here to fight, I need your help." She stated as she flicked on the bedside lamp.

"Alright," Charles cleared his throat, cheeks blushing lightly, as he realized he did have an erection. "Uh…could you get off me first?" He questioned softly.

"Oh…right." She mumbled, slipping off his thighs and settling down beside him. Mystique shifted nervously on the bed as Charles rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, trying to wake up.

"I…um, need to use the bathroom." He muttered as he slipped into his chair. Mystique nodded slightly as he headed into the adjoining room. She felt so strange, so…vulnerable. Especially when she considered what she wanted Xavier to do. 'Why am I going to asking him this? For all I know it was all just some twisted dream.' She pulled her legs up to her chest, frowning at the wall. 'Damn…I know it was too real to be just a dream. But it seems too strange to be real…I have to find out!' She gnawed on her lip as she waited.

Charles slid out of the bathroom after forcing his erection to go away. He found Mystique sitting on his bed in the same spot with her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked so…different, as he thought about it he hadn't seen her since the battle with Apocalypse. 'She seems to have changed a lot since then.' He mused to himself. 'Hopefully for the best.'

"So," He started, rolling closer to the bed. "What did you need help with?"

"Well…" Mystique started, frowning deeply at the wall. "I…I've been having quite a few horrible nightmares lately…and I think they're memories…of my life before I was 'changed' to look like this…" Charles' eyes flickered with shock and confusion.

"You…have memory loss?" He asked softly, meeting her eyes with astonishment. "How far back?"

"I…don't exactly remember, at least 17 years ago…" She muttered, absently toying with the comforter on the bed. "I only have flashes of what happened in that place, most of it has been blocked from me. The first thing I clearly remember was running out of that building into the forest. I don't remember anything before that, not even my childhood, or how I came to look the way I do. In the dream I had earlier…I didn't realize until I woke up, but my skin wasn't blue, it was…normal. Shortly after I'd learned to control my powers, I learned I was several months pregnant…" Charles watched her as emotions ran across her face, he saw confusion, shock, and fear. "I need to know what happened in my past."

"You realize that I have trouble reading your mind, don't you?" He questioned softly. "I can't guarantee I'll be able to help you find what you're looking for."

"I know…but I NEED you to try. Besides, from my various dreams, I think Wolverine ties into what happened somehow…he's shown up several times, but only earlier was I able to remember who it was…" Charles gasped softly at that revelation and nodded firmly.

"I do promise, I will try my best to help you, Mystique." She smiled slightly at him and watched with interest as he lifted himself into the bed and settled next to her.

"So…shall we begin now?" He questioned softly. At her hesitant nod he motioned her closer so he could place his finger tips to her temples and began his search.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was able to relive Mystiques' dream fairly well, but when he tried to move farther back in her mind, it didn't go so well. After several hours of trying to break through the barriers in her mind that were worse than Logans', Mystique passed out from the stress put on her from Charles' probing.

Sighing slightly, the telepath pulled the blue woman's boots off and slid her under the covers before joining her. He had a headache from using his powers so forcefully, allowing him to fall asleep quickly.

X X X X X X X X

Storm was worried. The students had gone to school half an hour ago and Charles was usually up long before they left. With a frown on her face she headed quickly down to her mentor's room.

X X X X X X X X

Charles stirred slightly as light from the window shone on his face. He started to stretch, only to freeze when he couldn't move his arm very far. 'What the…?' He turned and gasped slightly, Mystique was still there and she was laying on his arm preventing him from moving it. Her arm and leg were draped over him, and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Oh shit!" He whispered frantically as a knock was heard on his door. He tried to pry his arm from under the blue woman, but she had put it to sleep.

"Charles?" Came Storm's concerned voice from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?" Mystique's eyes flew open wide at the weather witch's voice, they flicked towards the door as the handle began to turn.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Worry

"Charles?" Came Storm's concerned voice from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?" Mystique's eyes flew open wide at the weather witch's voice, then flicked towards the door as the handle began to turn.

Charles' eyes moved quickly from Mystique to the door, and he frowned deeply as the weight on him disappeared suddenly. Before he could turn to find out what happened to the blue mutant, the door was pushed open. Storm stepped inside the room looking worried. "Are you alright Charles?" She asked when she saw he was awake.

"Yes Ororo." He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What brings you here?"

"I was worried, you're usually up long before now." He glanced at the clock to see it was already after 8. 'Damn, I was more worn out than I thought.'

"Had trouble sleeping last night." He told her, only partially lying.

"Um…Charles? What's with the cat?" Storm asked, he looked up and saw her pointing next to him. Frowning slightly, he followed her hand and saw a black cat on the bed next to him. 'Of course! Forgot Mystique could change into animals…' Turning back to the white-haired mutant he responded.

"I…found her last night…she was wandering around the grounds, she has no identification…so I thought I'd take her in." Storm raised her eyebrows at him.

"Interesting…gave her a name yet?" She asked curiously. Charles looked down at Mystique and brushed his mind lightly against hers, hearing her say 'What about Raven?'

"Raven." He said, smiling back up at Storm.

"Hmmm, well…I'll leave you then. I was just concerned when you weren't at breakfast."

"I know, and thank you Storm." She nodded at him and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Phew! That could have gone badly!" Charles turned to see Mystique sitting next to him.

"Yes it could have." He agreed as he pushed the covers off and slipped into his chair. "Quick thinking with that shapeshifting." She gave him a faint smile and stretched languidly. Charles found himself watching the muscles of her stomach as they tightened when she arched her back. He quickly headed into the bathroom before he was caught staring.

Mystique stretched out on the luxurious bed, feeling herself more relaxed than she had been since the nightmares had started. Even though she had passed out, she had slept extremely well. She was starting to fall asleep again when Charles slid back into the room.

Mystique sat up and without a word, headed into the bathroom. Charles quickly stripped off his clothes, and found something to wear for the day.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame the messy locks. 'Damn! Don't suppose Xavier has a brush lying around!' She smiled wryly at her thought and opened the door only to freeze at the sight before her. Charles was only wearing boxers. As she watched he lifted one leg at a time into the pant legs, then tugged the fabric up to his thighs. She closed the door slightly so he wouldn't catch her watching him.

Mystique watched fascinated as he held himself up with one arm to pull the pants the rest of the way up. 'He has excellent upper body strength.' She mused. Unconsciously her eyes were drawn to his bare stomach and chest, noting with interest the muscles she found there. 'How does he keep so fit?' She wondered, then berated herself for thinking that way about him. 'What the hell are you thinking?' She shut the door and shook her head, trying to clear the confused thoughts from her mind.

X X X X X X X X

Charles slid the undershirt on and tucked it in before buttoning and zipping his pants. He was just tugging on his jacket when Mystique emerged from the bathroom. "So…I expect you wish to stay here for a while, until I know if I can help or not." She nodded slowly and moved to sit on the bed.

"If it won't cause any problems."

"Well…as long as you don't appear as yourself, it should be fine. Oh! Hmmm…there could be a problem…" He trailed off, becoming lost in thought.

"What?" The blue mutant asked when he didn't continue right away.

"Jean," Her eyes flickered with recognition. "You'll have to keep a tight rein on your thoughts when she's around, but with the difficulties I have she probably won't hear your thoughts unless she was concentrating on you. It should be fine."

"Um…Xavier," She said softly, looking away from him as she blushed lightly. "Would it be alright if I…stayed near you today? I don't feel…comfortable wandering around your house…no offense." He laughed at her comment and leaned foreward to pat her hand on the bed.

"None taken, if I were in your place I wouldn't feel comfortable either."

"Thank you."

"While in your cat form, you'll have to give me a sign if you need something. I'll be able to talk to you telepathically, but only if you let me."

"I can allow that, um…how about I paw your hand?"

"Alright, and if I need to talk to you I'll…um…"

"Just scratch between my ears…" Mystique answered, still blushing brightly. "I'll drop my barriers then." He nodded in agreement and watched as she changed smoothly into a cat and leapt on his lap. With that, Charles headed to the kitchen to find breakfast.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! Don't worry, I'll get Logan and Rogue into the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Anger

*Logan's Dream*

I was dragged down a slightly familiar corridor and thrown into a room with strange equipment all around. Looking around I saw HER in a tank with green fluid, there was a tube down her throat and wires in various parts of her body.

I looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and felt my heart wrench at the painful look on her face. She started banging on the tank, her red hair flailing wildly around her face. "...," I muttered. "I promise...I'll get you outta here...don't ya worry, darlin'."

The chamber disappeared and I was once again waking up in THAT tank. I broke free screaming wildly as I caught sight of the claws poking out between my fingers. I ran through the metal hallways, finding myself bursting through a doorway into a bright light. I ran and ran until I finally collapsed, trying to remember who I was...

*End Dream*

Logan jerked awake, eyes wide with surprise. 'The first part of my dream...that never happened before!' He shook his head, and realized he had fallen asleep in the rec room. "Hey Logan!" He looked towards the door to see Rogue heading inside with a smile on her face. "Fall asleep again, old man!" She said playfully as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch where he was sitting.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm not fit enough ta kick your butt, kid!" He saw a flush rise to her face and she turned away quickly. 'He'll always think of me as a child...won't he?' Rogue thought sadly to herself. Logan frowned as he smelled sadness coming off her in waves. "What's wrong, Rogue?"

"Nothin'!" Logan's eyes widened at the sudden anger from her. She jumped to her feet and quickly left the room.

"What was that about?" Logan sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I'll never understand the fairer sex!" He grumbled to the empty room.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue hurried to her room, slamming the door behind her angrily. 'He'll never understand! Ah...love him! Ah can't help it! And he's too dense to realize it!' She felt the tears coarse down her face, sadness enveloping her entire being. She slid down the door and began sobbing uncontrollably into her knees. 'Why...dose it hurt so much!'

X X X X X X X X

*How are you holding up Mystique?* Charles questioned the woman in cat form curled on his lap. The students had been home from school for only a half an hour and everyone just had to go and pet their new 'cat'. 'Xavier...if one more of your students pets me, I am going to seriously maul a certain feature that defines you as male!' He felt his lips twitch with suppressed mirth. *I'll keep that in mind!*

Jamie, and Rahne headed into Charles' office, chatting about nothing in particular. "Hey, Professor!" Rahne said cheerfully as she moved over to the desk to see the black cat on his lap.

"Hello," He said, smiling at his students. "If you want to pet Raven, you'll have to do so another time, she seems to be getting quite annoyed with all the attention."

"Aww!" Jamie pouted, turning to Rahne and frowning. "I told you we should have gone sooner!"

"You were the one who wanted ta finish that game!" The two headed out of the room arguing about whose fault it was. Charles shook his head, smiling in amusement. 'My children!' He absently stroked Mystique's head, unknowingly lulling her to sleep.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique woke with a start. Looking around she realized she was in Xavier's room, laying on the bed. Making sure no one was around, she changed into human form. Stretching luxuriously she realized it was already dark out. 'I didn't realize I'd slept so long!' Charles suddenly entered from the bathroom.

"Ah, good you're awake. You must be hungry I'll go make you something." He said, not waiting for an answer before he headed out the door. Mystique stared at the door for a minute, before slipping into the bathroom. Once done she headed back towards the bed. The door opened suddenly and she turned expecting to see Charles. Instead it was someone she'd rather not see right now.

"Mystique! I knew it was you, you're that cat aren't ya! What the hell are ya doin here!" Logan growled angrily at her before he leapt at her, not even waiting for an answer as he attacked her.

tbc

What do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The cat's out of the bag!

"Mystique! I knew it was you, you're that cat aren't ya! What the hell are ya doin' here?" Logan growled angrily at her before he leapt at her, not even waiting for an answer as he attacked her. His fist swung across her face, slamming her into the wall. Before she hit the floor, Logan grabbed her around the throat, slowly choking the life out of her. Mystique scraped her fingers feebly at his hands, trying desperately to breath.

"Logan!" A voice shouted from the doorway. "Release her immediately!" Charles commanded.

"Why should I?" Logan responded without turning.

"She is my guest and will be treated as such!" His voice rang out, anger permeating off every word.

"Guest!" Logan yelled, picking Mystique up he flung her into a full length mirror on the wall. The glass shattered, cutting the blue mutant everywhere. She sank to the floor, bleeding from her cuts and looking dazed. "How the hell could you allow her here? She hates us! She's even tried to kill us!"

"As I recall, Logan," Charles started, looking up at him with an immense anger. "Even I tried to kill...my own students at that...when Apocalypse took me over..."

"She's the one who helped him come back to life!" Logan shouted, advancing on the wheelchair bound man.

"I know that, but I believe in second chances...just look at you Logan, you have killed before and I gave you a second chance. She asked for my help, and I'll give it to her for as long as she needs it." Logan stared dumbly for a minute before it shifted back to angry.

"Whatever! I'm leaving..."

"That would be wise, don't come back until you can control your anger. I won't have you hurting my guest again." Charles stated coldly, watching as he headed out slamming the door angrily as he left. Charles immediately went to Mystique, finding her unconscious he went to work on getting the glass out of her wounds, cleaning them thoroughly before binding them.

Thankfully, Storm and Beast were running the students through a late night training session in the Danger Room and no one appeared to have heard the fighting. 'It won't be too hard to explain Logan's absence, he tends to disappear quite often without telling anyone. I just hope I can get all this cleaned up.' He thought, glancing at the blood and glass on the carpet. He then proceeded to move Mystique to the bed, hoping her wounds weren't too serious. He couldn't take her to a doctor, and he didn't know how Storm and Beast would react to her presence in the Mansion. 'I'll just have to tend to her until she's better...' Charles mused as he slid in next to the blue mutant, unaware of the figure watching from the closet...

tbc

Don't worry! Logan will be back, promise! Just had to make him the bad guy for a little while! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Getting There

*Logan's Dream*

I was eating in the cafeteria of the Weapon X building. I sat by myself until a red-haired woman walked up and sat next to me. She gave me a slight smile before speaking. "Hello!" I'm Raven, and you are?" She asked me.

"I'm James. What are you in for?" I asked jokingly. Her laugh was melodious as she answered.

"I was 'recruited' for purposes unknown right now." She smiled at me and I found I rather liked her smile.

"It's wonderful to meet you. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine!" Her blue eyes flashed as brightly as her smile.

*Flash*

My dream shifted. I was being dragged down a hallway. I was drugged with something, it made me groggy. The two guards holding me dropped me in the middle of the room. I looked around and caught sight of Raven. She was in a tank filled with a green fluid, wires sticking out of various parts of her body. When she caught sight of me, her eyes flashed with shock and fear, she started banging frantically on the glass. "Raven," I muttered. "I promise...I'll get you outta here...don't ya worry, darlin'."

The dream shifted slightly. I was in the same room, but strapped to a chair facing the tank Raven was in. I tried to break free, but couldn't budge the restraints. I watched helplessly as Raven began convulsing in the tank, if she could have, she would have been screaming. I could see the agony clearly in her eyes. I screamed at the guards to stop what they were doing, but they only laughed. I watched her as she tried changing forms, her eyes and skin changed but the agony must have been too much and she stopped halfway through a transformation. Her blue eyes had changed green, but as a spasm hit her, they shifted slightly. Now they were...just like...

Logan jerked suddenly awake, cursing the bad timing. "Damn it! Why'd I have to wake up now? I was remembering something, but now it's drifting away again." He sighed, rubbing his face as he tried to remember what it was. "It was a name, not Raven...a different one, right on the tip of my tongue but now its gone." Grumbling angrily at himself he collapsed back onto the bed of the hotel he was staying in. "I should talk to the Professor about it, but I can't go back with HER there, not now anyway...I'll just have to try and remember by myself."

X X X X X X X X

Charles watched as Mystique slept, not being able to himself. He had woken up in the middle of the night to clean the blood and glass and hadn't been able to fall asleep again. The blue mutant stirred and mumbled incoherently in her sleep. Charles reached over and stroked her hair until she settled down, he frowned at the heat coming off her head. 'I don't like how warm she feels, I wish I could get her to a hospital.'

Mystique began squirming again, more frantically this time. Whimpering softly, she rolled onto her side moving closer to him. Charles suddenly found himself with a lap full of Mystique, her arms wrapped tightly around his back as she snuggled against him. Hesitantly he stroked her hair out of her face, seeing how much calmer she looked now.

"Damn," He muttered softly. "I hope she doesn't wake up. I don't think she'd like waking up like this...again." He smirked slightly at that before being lulled to sleep by Mystique's warm breath against his throat.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! I really appreciate feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Is anyone keeping up with this? Please let me know if you are, it helps me write faster if I know someone likes my story!

Some sexual content in this chapter!

Chapter 6-Heartache

*Mystique's Dream*

My eyes were closed and my head was leaning against a cold metal wall. I gasped as my lover's tongue stroked the folds of my womanhood. My hips rolled towards his warm mouth, hands gripping his shoulders. He pulled away and started licking a trail up my stomach, my hands slid down his arms, feeling his muscles. 'Aren't his arms bigger than this?' I wonder absently as his mouth latches onto my nipple.

I groaned, pressing our partially naked bodies together, rubbing languidly against his hard shaft. His mouth moved farther up, brushing lightly across my collarbone, then up to kiss my neck. I shivered at the sensation, hands moving back up to his shoulders, quickly heading to slid up the back of his neck to tangle in his... 'What?' I thought, freezing in my actions. 'Where's his hair?' My eyes flew open, hands pushing him back. I gasped as my eyes revealed a smiling Charles Xavier... (I'll explain about this scene at the end of the chapter!)

*End Dream*

Mystique jerked awake, shaking slightly from the strange dream. She tried to roll over quickly, but gasped as a sharp pain shot through her back. "Damn! That's right, Logan, that ass." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes adjusting quickly to the dark, she realized she was lying across Charles' chest, his arms holding her gently but firmly around her waist. 'Oh not again!'

"Charles!" A voice shouted through the door. 'And there's Storm again! Hurt too much to change into a cat! Shit!' Mystique thought, changing forms she lay against Charles, hoping her bandages were covered by the long black hair she now had. 'Damn! This isn't going to end well at all!' The door was shoved open suddenly and Storm burst into the room. "Charles! Rogue is..." She faltered at the sight before her, face turning bright red. Charles jerked awake at the racket, flushing darkly as he caught sight of the weather witch.

"Ah..." He muttered, pulling his arms away from Mystique, knowing it was her though she had changed forms, and sitting up slowly. Mystique pulled the sheets over her chest, not wanting Storm to see the wrap of bandages around her. Ororo's hands covered her face, and she shook her head slowly.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, I don't care! But Rogue is missing!"

"What?" Charles gasped, shaking his head in confusion. "Where could she have gone?"

"Um, Professor?" A soft voice came from the doorway. "I know where she went." Jean said, poking her head around the doorway.

X X X X X X X X

'Ah...this probably wasn't such a good idea!' Rogue thought to herself as she faced a pissed off Logan. "What the hell are you doin' here and how did ya find me?" Logan growled angrily. He had been rudely awakened by a loud knocking at the door to his hotel room, opening it he had found Rogue with a backpack slung over her shoulder. "Get in here now so we can...discuss this!" He hissed, gripping her arm and tugging her into the room.

X X X X X X X X

"Would you _please_ tell us what happened now, Jean?" Charles asked the red-head. Him Storm and Jean were all in his study while 'Mystique' was getting dressed. So far, Charles had been able to avoid that conversation all together. It would _not_ be easy to explain a 'strange' woman in his bed. 'Even if she isn't a stranger! I can't tell them who she _really_ is though!' He rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Of course I will," Jean started, shifting in the chair she was sitting on. "Last night when we were in the Danger Room training, Kurt was allowed to leave before everyone else. Rogue came and talked to me later, saying that Kurt had seen Logan leaving for a reason he wouldn't mention after he'd left the Danger Room Session, and he thinks he won't be coming back. Then Rogue asked me to find him with Cerebro. I did and she went off to find him, so she could bring him back." Jean finished, sighing slightly and staring at her hands in her lap.

"And you didn't ask her _why_ she didn't come ask me?" Charles asked, sighing heavily.

"She knew you wouldn't let her get him herself."

"No, I wouldn't have." He agreed. "Did she tell you, why she was going to find him? Logan leaves all the time, he'd eventually come back, he always does." Jean stared at him, smiling slightly.

"Yes, but I can't tell you! Rogue swore me to secrecy!" he sighed in irritation, fingers of his free hand curling on the table.

"Fine! Can you at least tell me where they are?" She shook her head quickly. Charles felt a headache coming on and rubbed at his temple again. "Alright, I can find them myself!" 'Try too!' He thought darkly.

"Not without Cerebro!" Jean grinned brightly.

"What did you do to it?" Charles demanded, getting annoyed with this game.

"Just de-assembled it with telekinesis. I could fix it easily, but I think I'll wait til' Rogue and Logan come back! Can I go now?" She asked politely.

"Just...go somewhere else!" Charles muttered. Jean nodded and slid out of the room. Storm began giggling, causing Charles' head to snap up and stare at her incredulously.

"And what, pray tell me, is so funny?" He questioned. Ororo just smiled broadly, shaking her head slowly.

"I'll let you figure it out!" She laughed softly at his confused look. He grumbled something about 'mad women' then hurried out of the room. Ororo slid out of the room, heading to the kitchen. 'I just hope that if Rogue and Logan work this out, that everyone will accept it!' She _knew_ what Rogue wanted from the older man, and just hoped he wouldn't break her heart!

X X X X X X X X

"Now why the hell r' ya here kid?" Logan asked, still angry at seeing her here.

"Don't call me kid!" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ah'm 18, ah'm an adult!"

"Whatever! How'd ya find me?"

"Jean," She said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "Ah hitch-hiked here."

"Ya what! What the hell were ya thinkin'?"

"Ah was worried about you!" She confessed, tensing slightly in the chair.

"I wasn' gone long enough for ya to worry!" He said, standing up to frown down at her. "Ya coulda' gotten hurt kid!" Rogue stood up, anger permeating off her.

"Ah told ya not to call me that!"

"I can call ya kid all I want to! 'Cause that's what ya are!" Her eyes narrowed angrily and her hand swung out, slapping him hard across the face. Rogue winced as her hand stung from smacking him.

His hand came up, toughing his cheek, eyes dark and dangerous. "Now ya've done it!" He rounded on her, backing her up against the wall. Rogue swallowed hard, slightly afraid of him, but mostly... Logan placed both his hands on either side of her face, glaring at her. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, his gruff voice sending shivers running through her body, but not of fear...

"Ah...um..." She faltered, his scent overwhelming her ability to form coherent sentences. 'Ah'm...drownin...' She found herself staring at his lips mere inches away.

"Well?" He demanded forcefully. Rogue didn't answer, she leaned closer and kissed his lips. Logan froze at the feeling of her soft mouth against his own. He found himself responding, gently at first, but then more forcefully. He pressed himself fully against her, parting her mouth with his tongue, needing to taste her sweetness.

He rolled his hips slowly against her, letting her feel all of him. She moaned softly into his mouth, arms wrapping around his neck to get better access to his mouth. His hand moved down to stroke under her shirt, then slowly down into her underwear. He froze when his fingers touched her curls. 'What the hell am I doing?' He pulled quickly away from her mouth, extricating himself from her grasp.

"Logan?" She murmured softly, lips slightly swollen from kissing, face red with desire.

"Sorry..." He muttered, moving farther away. "I...we...can't..." He shook his head, her face fell, tears springing to her eyes.

"You're such...an ass!" She cried out, pushing away from the wall. "You kiss me back, then tell me you can't! What the hell?" Before he could say anything, she ran by him and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I...always mess this up..." he muttered, referring to romance, and women...

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? About Mystiques' dream, it's a memory, but her subconscious mind changed the person! I'm not gonna tell you who it was _supposed_ to be! You'll just have to find out! Did everyone like the scene with Logan and Rogue? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Solo masturbation in this chapter!

Sorry about the long wait! Hope I made up for it with this chapter though! XD

I couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter, let me know if you have any ideas for one! XD

Chapter 7

Rogue leaned against the bathroom door, breathing heavily from her encounter with Logan. 'Damn it! Why'd he have to do that?' She tugged her gloves off and slid her hands into her underwear, one hand slid down to stroke her wet folds while the other rubbed her clit. She groaned softly as her fingers slid into her heated core. 'Logan…how can't you see that ah love you!' She thought to herself as she began thrusting her fingers in and out, whimpering softly at the pleasure as tears slid down her face.

X X X X X X X X

Charles sighed, rubbing his temples in irritation as he stared down at the disassembled Cerebro. 'This is going to take a while to fix. Jean won't fix it until Logan and Rogue are back, but I can't wait that long to have it in working order. I _need_ Cerebro…' He was only at it for a couple minutes when Mystique entered the room, stopping next to him. "Oh, hello Mys…" He trailed off suddenly, catching his mistake. "Ah, how did you know I was here?" He asked instead, glancing up at her.

"Storm pointed me in your direction. I told her my name was Asta, but told her I didn't want to talk about how we 'met' each other. We'll need to work that out soon." Mystique told him, leaning over the console to examine the pieces of Cerebro, a smirk on her face. "Ah teenagers!" Charles grumbled incoherently under his breath, causing Mystique's smile to widen as he continued working on fixing Cerebro.

"I may love them dearly, but sometimes I just want to strangle them!" Her laughter was light-hearted and cheerful, sending warmth through Charles' body. He felt his irritation melt and couldn't help smiling, looking up he locked his warm brown eyes onto hers. Mystique's laughter stopped abruptly at the expression on his face. Her heart raced furiously in her chest and she felt a warmth rise to her cheeks. 'What the hell?' She asked herself, hand raising to rub her suddenly spinning head. Mystique gasped at a sudden pain in her back and she winced.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked, concern evident in his voice, hands gripping her arms gently to steady her swaying.

"Y…yes…" She muttered softly. Charles frowned deeply as her skin flashed blue briefly, before changing back.

"You are not. I need to check your wounds…" He said almost to himself. Gripping her wrist firmly but gently, he tugged her out of the room.

"I'm fine! Really!" She sighed as he ignored her, leading them back to his rooms. Shutting the door behind them, he disappeared into the bathroom. Mystique sat on the edge of the bed, grumbling to herself. He returned shortly with bandages and a bottle of ointment.

"Come on." He muttered, gesturing at her. Sighing, she took her shirt off and turned to sit cross-legged on the bed, changing back into her normal form. Charles wheeled behind her, keeping the stuff on his lap. He then found the edge of the bandages wrapped around her middle, and began pulling them off. It came off quickly, until he came to the part directly against her skin. Mystique gasped sharply as the bandage pulled painfully at her wound. "The blood has dried to the bandages…" He muttered, examining the spot closely.

"You think?" She asked darkly. Charles didn't answer, disappearing back into the bathroom. She could hear the sound of running water, then he returned. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him with a bucket filled with water which he sat on the floor behind her. He immersed a washcloth into the water and lifted it to the bandage, squeezing the water out to wet the area thoroughly. Mystique gasped as the warm water hit her wounds, dripping down her back. "Damn, that stings!" She hissed as he began peeling the bandage off.

"I know, sorry." He said softly, fingers working as quickly as they could. "I'm being as careful as possible, you'll just have to bear with me." Charles told her, pulling more bandage off. Mystique bit her lip to muffle her whimpers of pain.

X X X X X X X X

"Kitty! Come on!" Kurt tugged the brunette's arm, trying to get her to hurry.

"What do you want to show me?" She asked, irritated at being woken up so early on a Saturday morning. It was 10, but normally she would sleep much later. Kitty was _not_ happy right now!

"Just hurry already!" Kurt led them to Professor X's rooms, tugging her a little ways down the hall from his door. "Phase us through the wall here." He pointed. "And stay quiet!"

"Alright, alright!" She muttered in irritation, tugging him through the wall and into a dark and enclosed space. Kurt tugged her forward and slid open a door partially. Looking through the crack it made, Kitty saw with utter shock, Mystique sitting half-naked on Professor X's bed…

X X X X X X X X

Logan stood outside the bathroom door, trying to figure out what he should do. "Damn it," He muttered softly. "I don't get what her problem is lately…" He trailed off as he heard strange moaning coming through the door. He leaned his head against the door, arms on either side of his head as he listened. 'What the hell? Is she…masturbating in there?' Logan frowned deeply as he felt his groin begin to stir at the sounds coming from Rogue.

"Logan…" He heard her say from the other side of the door, it came out as a sob. More was said, but it was drowned out by her crying. 'Great,' Logan thought to himself as he pushed away from the door. 'Now she's crying! What the hell am I supposed to do with that?' Furious at himself for making Rogue cry, he spun on his heel and hurried from the hotel room, slamming the door behind him.

X X X X X X X X

After several minutes of working, Charles managed to pull the rest of the bandage off. "Ah, finally!" Mystique muttered, stretching carefully.

"Some of your wounds have opened. They're not too bad, but we should wait until they stop bleeding to re-bandage you." He brushed his fingers softly over a wound on her shoulder, frowning deeply at the damage.

"Alright." Mystique responded quietly. Her arms covering her breasts as her face heated up from the sensations his touch sent through her. 'Damn, what's gotten into me lately?' She wondered as his warm fingers trailed lightly over several more of her wounds, sending warmth to curl into the pit of her stomach. "Could I take a shower?" She questioned him.

"Oh," Charles murmured as he pulled his hand away, realizing he was letting his fingers linger a little _too_ long. "Of course, that might help the bleeding stop as well." She shifted and he closed his eyes, hearing her move off the bed and head towards the bathroom.

"Ah…thank you…" Mystique said quietly. Charles risked turning around to see her looking over her shoulder from the doorway. "For…everything you've done to help me…"

"It's no trouble at all, Mystique." He told her, smiling brightly. She gave him a brief flash of her teeth, then headed through the door, shutting it quickly behind her. Charles pulled himself onto his bed, grabbing his book from his bedside dresser to read until Mystique was done.

X X X X X X X X

Kurt pulled Kitty away from the door, putting her hand on the back of the closet wall. Understanding what he wanted her to do, she gripped his arm and phased them through.  
The two of them walked silently to Kurt's room, not speaking until the door was closed behind them.

"What's Mystique _doing_ here?" Kitty asked, flopping onto the bed. Kurt sat down next to her, crossing his legs and looking down at his friend.

"I'm not quite sure. I heard Herr Logan yelling about someone being that cat Professor Xavier had, so I teleported into the closet and saw him throw Mystique into a mirror, then he tried to choke her. The Professor entered the room and argued with Logan, he left and Professor Xavier cleaned and bandaged her wounds and went to sleep with her in his bed."

"Wow," Kitty murmured, rolling onto her back to stare at the ceiling. "So, do you want to find out _why_ she's here?" She asked, glancing at Kurt. He nodded and Kitty smiled widely. "Well then, we're going to need some help!" Kurt grinned and the two began plotting how they were going to find out what the blue shape-shifter was doing at the mansion.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique gritted her teeth at the pain from the warm water hitting her wounds, she leaned heavily against the shower wall. Her forehead was resting on the cool tiles, arms resting on either side of her head. "Damn that stings!" She hissed through her teeth. Pushing away from the wall she washed her body, careful of her wounds. Once she was done showering, Mystique dried off gently and dressed. She wrapped the towel around her chest and headed into the bedroom.

Charles set his book aside and slid back into his wheelchair as Mystique sat in the same spot she had before. She tugged the towel off, allowing him access to her wounds. Charles immediately applied the ointment to her wounds and then went to work on re-bandaging her. He started just below her chest, wrapping the bandage around her middle and working his way slowly up.

"Hey! Watch the hand!" Mystique muttered as Charles' hand brushed accidently over her breast.

"Uh, sorry." He said quietly, blushing. 'At least she hasn't asked how I bandaged her before!' He thought to himself, blushing darker. He had gotten a good look at her exposed chest when he put the bandages on her in th first place, it was unavoidable with her unconscious. 'I didn't _try_ to look, it just happened.' He finished wrapping the bandage around her and sat back in his chair. "Finished."

"Good." Mystique commented, sliding her shirt back over her head. "I think I'm going back to sleep, I'm still rather tired."

"Alright." Charles gave her a nod and turned to leave.

"Good luck with Cerebro!" She told him, watching as he looked over his shoulder from the doorway. He smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sweet dreams, Mystique." He murmured, smile widening slightly before he flicked off the light and headed out of the room. Mystique curled under the covers finding herself lulled to sleep by the intoxicating scent of Charles Xavier…

Tbc

I am _really_ sorry about the long wait! I was going to have a reveal in this chapter but couldn't quite get it in! I _swear_ it will be in the next chapter though! I know, not much of Logan and Rogue but they will show up more in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the long delay, I've been writing a bunch of Simpson stories lately! Enjoy the chapter! XD Sorry, I couldn't get any Rogue/Logan into this chapter! Promise to try and get them in the next one though! I hope I made up for my absence with this long chapter! ^.^ Once I started writing, I just couldn't stop1! XD

Oral sex and masturbation in this chapter! XD

Chapter 8-How much more embarrassed can you get?

*Mystique's Dream*

I was being pushed against the wall with my lover kissing at my neck. He thrust into me, my leg wrapping around his waist as my fingers dug into his shoulders. I cried out as his movements became harder, my head fell back against the wall as his mouth moved down to cover my breast. "J-James!" I groaned, my orgasm racking my body. He growled into my neck as he came as well. The two of us stayed like that for several minutes, trying to slow down our breathing. "James…" I whisper softly after I had my breathing under control.

"Hmmm?" He questioned, pulling away from my neck to look at my face.

"I…I need to tell you something…" I hesitated slightly before hurrying with what I was saying. "I…I'm pregnant!" I stuttered, watching the surprise spring up on his face.

X X X X

Mystique sat up quickly, gasping from the dream. She gripped her head as memories suddenly washed rapidly over her. 'I remember…the day I was turned into what I look like now. They altered my DNA, which changed my eyes to this bright yellow, turning my skin blue. I didn't know for what reason they did this at first. But…I didn't realize until now, the reason they did it was because I was pregnant. Those twisted bastards…wanted to see what altering my DNA would do to my baby…' Mystique felt tears run down her face at this revelation. 'They were getting ready to do more experiments on me, when James rescued me. He got me out of there and sent me on my way while he kept the people busy so I could run away. I remember running into the forest surrounding the complex. I had kept going until I had collapsed with exhaustion. When I had woken up, all I could remember was my name and that I was a mutant.' She curled on the bed and cried for the child who she didn't really know. Who had to wear a mask to hide what he really looked like from the people who didn't understand how special he is for being a mutant. The boy who was now nearing manhood, the boy who didn't even know his father was closer to him than _either_ of them even knew.

X X X X X X X X

Charles sighed in exasperation. He had finished putting together about half of Cerebro around 3 o'clock. He frowned suddenly, worried that he hadn't seen Mystique since earlier that morning. 'I should go check on her.' He thought as he rubbed his aching head. 'I need a break from this anyway.' He reached out with his telepathy, brushing gently against everyone's minds as he searched for the blue shapeshifter. Finding her in his room, he made his way there.

Charles moved over to the sleeping figure in his bed. Mystique was curled under the covers and he was reluctant to wake her. He couldn't help himself from running his hand through her red locks though. "It's a good thing no one usually comes into my room." He said softly, just imagining what everyone would say, or do, if they saw _Mystique_ in his bed. "It was awkward enough that she had to show herself as a half-naked woman in my bed. If everyone knew it was actually Mystique, what would they think?" As he looked down at the sleeping shape-shifter, allowing his fingers to trail lightly down her neck, he found himself not caring. He slid onto the bed, taking his shoes and jacket off before slipping under the covers. He rolled towards Mystique, finding his hand reaching out to cup her cheek, his thumb running lightly over her lips.

The blue mutant shifted slightly and Charles held his breath. She scooted closer to him, her fingers curling in his shirt. When Mystique didn't wake up, he moved closer, resting his forehead gently against hers and sliding the hand on her face down to wrap around her waist. 'Somewhere along the line…I've grown to care quite a bit about Mystique…' Charles thought as he slid into a peaceful slumber.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique woke to the feel of warm breath against her throat. She found her cheeks heating up as she realized how closely his body was pressed against her. Charles' arm was wrapped around her waist, his face tucked under her head, lips pressed against her throat. She shivered at the sensation. It had been a _long_ time since she had been in such an intimate position with anyone and she felt a warmth curl in her lower belly. 'Oh god! This is _not_ good!'

Mystique bit her lip as she found her hands reaching out to run lightly over his chest. 'What the hell am I doing?' She questioned herself as she pressed her body even closer against him, swallowing hard as she rubbed her hips slowly against his. She felt him harden against her and heard his breath pick up.

She rolled her hips slightly harder against him, letting an unintentional moan leave her lips. She gasped as he rolled ontop of her suddenly. Charles was still asleep, but his lips sucked hotly on her neck as his hand slid under her shirt to stoke over her taut stomach. Mystique's breath was coming in short gasps now, her body so hot she felt like she was burning alive. Her breath caught in her throat when his questing fingers slid under the waistband of her underwear, his warm fingers brushing her curls teasingly. Her fingers undid the buttons on his shirt, slipping underneath to feel the muscles of his chest. One of her legs hooked around his waist which pressed his erection more firmly against her heated core.

Mystique didn't notice when Charles began to wake up. Still groggy from an erotic dream he had been having, Charles continued with what he was doing, his fingers sliding farther down to brush her clit, his tongue tasting her flesh. Her hands slid around to his back, still under the shirt. Charles' eyes flew wide open as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He pulled far enough away from her to look down at her face. 'Well…now I know why my dream was so vivid!' He thought as his eyes locked onto Mystique's lust filled ones.

They both were flushing deeply and her breathing was rapid. He could feel her chest heaving against his own. He opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss for words. He realized his hand was still in her underwear and pulled it out, coughing in embarrassment. Mystique's mouth opened slowly, but before she could say anything, the door was thrown unceremoniously open. She quickly changed her appearance before the person in the doorway saw what she really looked like.

"Oh….um, sorry to…interrupt anything!" It was Storm. 'I never remember Storm seeking me out so much before…' Charles thought as he hovered over Mystique. "I wanted to make sure you and _Asta_..." That name was said with a dark inflection. "Knew it was time for dinner. I'll leave you two alone then…" The door was shut harder than necessary, leaving the two in an awkward silence. Charles tugged her leg from around his waist and pushed farther away. Mystique understood what he was doing and pulled her arms out from under his shirt, dropping them and her leg onto the bed below.

Charles then rolled away, needing to get away from her heated body. Her soft curves pressed so closely against him were driving him crazy. He shivered slightly from the loss of her body heat and flopped onto his back, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tried to cool himself down. 'Damn! This is _not_ going to work!' He groaned softly, the sound muffled by his arm. There was a shifting on the bed next to him, but Charles ignored it. Until he felt fingers tugging at the fastenings of his pants. He shot into a sitting position, which was a bad idea. Mystique was sitting on his thighs, sitting up pressed her body against his own, his groin rubbing slightly against her. "W-what are you…doing?" He questioned in a strained and shaky voice, feeling his erection pulse in response to her closeness.

"You can't possibly get rid of that in time for dinner…" She stated softly. "Besides, I was the one who caused it, so it's only fair for me to take care of it…" Charles was about to tell her that he would be fine, but he lost all ability to speak when her hand plunged into the opening of his pants to stroke him through his boxers. All that came out was a soft whimper. He saw a smug smile cross Mystique's lips as she changed back into her normal form, her hands pushing his boxers down, freeing his erection from its confines.

Charles leaned back on his hands as she began stroking his hardness. She scooted down his legs and before he realized what she was doing, she had taken him into her mouth. He hissed through his teeth at the feeling of her warm wet mouth around his erection. Mystique's tongue stroked him as she bobbed on him. Her sharp teeth accidentally brushed the side of his cock, causing Charles' hand to reach out, tangling into her red locks as he grunted slightly. She increased her pace, sucking slightly harder on him, drawing moans and whimpers out of him.

Mystique reveled in the power she had over him right now, and an idea struck her suddenly. She pulled back, letting him slide from her mouth. "Why did you agree to help me?" She asked, watching his eyes blink slowly as he tried to clear his fuzzy head.

"Wha….?" Charles questioned, sitting up farther to rub at his head with his free hand. "I…can't… do we have to have this discussion _now_?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes were slightly glazed over, his erection preventing him from coming up with a coherent thought.

Mystique just sat farther back, pulling away from him. Charles hissed slightly through his teeth and untangled his hand from her hair before bracing that hand on the bed behind him as he leaned back and gripped his cock with his free hand. Her eyes widened, cheeks flaming as she watched his hand stroke his erection. Before she knew what she was doing, Mystique found herself pushing her pants and underwear down and off. His eyes were closed so he didn't see, but they flew wide as she pushed him backwards onto the bed. His hand stopped moving and he stared incredulously at her. Before he could say anything, she pushed the hand on his cock away and began rubbing her groin against his.

"My-mys…tique…" Charles managed to murmur. Her face buried in his neck in response.

"Just…don't talk…" She hissed, rolling her hips harder against his erection. His arms wrapped slowly around her back. *F-fine…we…have to hurry though…* He told her telepathically, she nodded against his throat and moved quicker against him. Charles couldn't believe this was happening, it may not be intercourse, but this was a more intimate moment than what had happened before. It made him feel very strange. He pressed his face into her hair, his breathing picked up as her warm body pressed fully against him.

*I…I'm close…* He told the blue shapeshifter on top of him. She bucked her hips hard against him and his eyes widened as her teeth bit his neck. He moaned as a wave of pleasure shot through him, his arms tightening slightly as he orgasmed. Mystique stopped moving at that, pulling away from his neck to lick at the wound she had made there. Charles' breath was ragged and uneven. Mystique hadn't come, her body still extremely hot, her clit was pulsing uncomfortably. She gasped in surprise when he rolled them over, pushing himself down her body until his mouth was level with her groin.

"W…what are you…?" Her voice trailed off into a moan as his mouth latched onto her clit, sucking hard on it as his fingers pushed their way slowly into her warm and wet opening. "I…thought we were…supposed to hurry…" She said as his fingers wiggled slightly inside her. Charles pulled back to look down at her face briefly, flashing a smile at her.

"Right…" He said, before returning his mouth to her and thrusting his fingers quickly in and out of her. Mystique bit her hand hard to muffle her cries of pleasure. Her pulse was racing her breathing raggedly coming out from around her hand. She tasted blood as his fingers curled inside her, rubbing repeatedly against that spot, causing her vision to blur.

"C-come on, come on…so close!" She hissed, her hands moving down and gripping his head as she bucked her hips upwards and tugging his mouth harder against her clit. Her legs slid around his back, her heels digging slightly into him. Charles sucked harder on her, causing her to groan and jerk as she came, his fingers brushed against her sweet spot continuously until her body stopped spasming. He pulled his fingers out of her, lifting his mouth from her. Mystique's eyes were clouded with an unreadable expression as he gazed down at her. "W-well…we should head to dinner now…" She murmured, her voice shaky as she unlocked her legs and hands from around him. He gave her a nod as he rolled off towards the edge of the bed.

"I…need to clean up…" He said in a deep husky voice as he slid into his wheelchair, disappearing into the bathroom. Mystique lay there, breathing heavily as she tried to sort out her confused thoughts. 'What came over me?' She thought, running her hand through her hair which was clinging to her neck with sweat. 'I…need to clean up as well…' She smiled wryly at the ceiling as Charles entered the room again.

She sat up and looked over at him, his shirt had been re-buttoned and tucked back into his pants and his jacket was pulled on. He looked quite composed for having just had an orgasm. 'Lucky bastard…' She thought darkly, watching as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "What did I tell you about reading my mind?" Mystique asked with a small smile, he just laughed and gestured towards the bathroom. She slid off the bed and slipped into the room, carrying her underwear and pants. Once inside the bathroom, she cleaned cum off her stomach and wiped the wetness off from between her legs.

She then ran her fingers through her hair. 'Charles really needs to get a brush…' Mystique froze at that thought, watching her eyes widen in surprise. 'Why…would I care? I mean, I found out what happened in my past, so why should I continue to stay here?' She stared at her reflection in the mirror, frowning deeply. 'That…is right. I _don't_ need to stay here any longer…I learned what I needed to know…' But she found herself reluctant to tell Charles what she had learned, because then she would _have_ to leave. And she realized, strangely enough, that she didn't _want_ to leave this place. 'The only reason I _want_ to stay is so I can learn more about my son!' She tried to convince herself of that fact as she finished with her hair and pulled her clothes back on. She headed out of the room and shifted into 'Asta'. "Well, shall we then?" Charles nodded and the two of them headed out of the room and walked down the hall towards the dinning room.

Of _course_ everyone was already there eating. The two of them drew the eyes of everyone, and the tension in the room was thick. Charles couldn't meet the eyes of anyone as he moved towards the table, Mystique sitting down next to him. "What are you all staring at?" The blue shapeshifter asked irritatedly, glaring at Storm in particular who was glaring in Mystique's direction. Eyes shifted away from the two and conversation returned, albeit hesitantly. Charles threw her a grateful look before finding something to eat, even though he didn't feel like eating at all. Mystique followed suit, not even tasting any of the food as she ate.

Rahne, who was sitting across from the two, was extremely uncomfortable. Even though she wasn't in wolf form, she still had more advanced senses then any of the others. Her cheeks were flaming and she stared at her lap. Kurt was sitting next to her and asked quietly if she was alright. She looked up at him and shot a furtive look at the two across from them. He raised his eyebrows up at her, a curious expression on his face. She sighed slightly and tugged him closer, whispering something in his ear. His eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed as well, but a small almost imperceptible smile crossed his lips.

Mystique tried to enjoy dinner, but the angry glares that Storm were shooting at her were getting on her nerves. 'What the hell is wrong with her? I wonder if she's…no, it couldn't be…could it?' She decided to test her theory out and leaned close to Charles, pressing her lips against his ear. "I never got the chance to…thank you for what you did earlier…" She whispered softly, pulling back far enough to see his cheeks turn a dark pink.

"Uh…you're welcome…" He whispered back, coughing lightly before returning to his dinner. Mystique sat back in her chair and turned her gaze onto Storm, seeing her eyes turn hostile. 'She _is_ jealous!' I realized as she stood suddenly and spun on her heel, hurrying out of the room. "I'll be back in a few." Mystique whispered to Charles, he blinked quickly at her but nodded. He watched as she left out the same door that Storm had left through.

Mystique hurried after the weather witch as she hurried down the hall. She managed to catch up with her and grip her wrist, tugging her to a stop. Storm spun around, her face full of anger at seeing who had grabbed her. "What do _you_ want?" She hissed, glaring at her.

"What the hell is your problem with me? You don't even know who I am!" Mystique growled back at the weather witch.

"That's the problem!" She yelled, flinging the other woman's arm off her. "I _don't_ know you, nobody does! But apparently Charles knows you _very_ well!" Her chest was heaving with anger as her eyes bored holes into the other woman. "You're just some damned hooker he picked up!" Mystique's nostrils flared with anger, her eyes changing yellow and back to green too quickly to catch. Before she knew what she was doing, the blue shapeshifter had swung her hand hard across the dark-skinned woman's face. The slap echoing in the long hall. Storm gasped, her eyes going wide as her hand reached up to the red spot on her face.

"I don't give a damn what you say about me, but how _dare_ you accuse Charles Xavier of picking up a _hooker_!" Mystique seethed, clenching her jaw tightly together as she pointed a finger at the other woman. Before Storm could respond to that, the blue mutant spun on her heel and walked quickly down the hallway and back into the dining room. She sat down next to Charles and cut viciously at her food.

"What happened?" He questioned, placing his hand on hers to still the mutilation of her dinner. Mystique turned toward him with a sour look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it." She stated, pushing his hand off hers so she could continue to eat. He frowned slightly, but let the subject drop. Dinner continued with no further incidents. The room began to empty as people finished eating, taking their dishes into the kitchen and piling them up to get washed. The room was soon empty of everyone except Charles and Mystique, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence.

"Um…it's my turn to wash the dishes, care to join me?" He finally asked, glancing almost shyly at her. She nodded and the two of them headed into the kitchen with their dishes. Charles washed while Mystique dried the dishes. Both were relatively silent, not really knowing what to talk about after a moment like that. Once they were done and had dried their hands, the blue shapeshifter started towards the door of the kitchen but stopped when Charles' hand wrapped around her wrist. "Mystique…" He said softly, neither one noticing the door open slightly, the figure freezing in the doorway to listen in on their conversation. "I promised to help you recover your memory of your past. We'll need to work together on that, so let's not let what happened between us become…awkward."

"Like it isn't already?" She asked with a wry smile. He laughed softly and gave a little shrug.

"Okay, let's not let it get _more_ awkward then! Deal?" He asked, reaching out his hand towards her, she smiled and moved closer shaking his hand.

"Deal! Now I believe you have Cerebro to continue working on. Mind if I join you?" She questioned.

"Not at all! I'd enjoy the company very much!" He stated, motioning her to follow him. The two of them headed off to the room Cerebro was in. Rahne hurried away from the kitchen to report to Kurt what had been said between the two of them…

Tbc

So? How'd you like the chapter? Let me know! XD


End file.
